The Beginning of the End
by Ravengirl07
Summary: This takes place right after the season 4 Finale. Peyton and Brooke leave for L.A. But something brings Peyton back to Tree Hill shortly after departing. Leyton and Naley. Next chapter coming up: Chapter 18 Part II What will happen to Peyton?
1. Chapter 1

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

The Beginning of the End

After the historic basketball game between Nathan and Lucas Scott had finally come to an end the friends departed their separate ways; Nathan and Hailey went home to their son James, Payton and Brooke went home to finish packing for their departure to L.A., Lucas went home to his mother and his new born baby sister, Lilly.

Karen's House:

Lucas walked through the front door of his house and closed the door behind him.

"Mom?!," Lucas called.

"In here Luke," his mother replied.

Luke entered the sitting room to find his baby sister cradled in her mother's arms sound asleep. Lucas couldn't help letting a slight "awww" fly out of his mouth.

"Shhhhh." His mother whispered.

"Mom?" Lucas asked.

"Yes." Karen whispered.

"Do you need help putting her to bed?" Lucas asked.

"No I can get it."

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"I'm sure, you just get some rest you have to get up early to say good-bye to Payton before she leaves for L.A. early tomorrow," Karen reminded Lucas.

"Right." Lucas said quietly.

"Good night mom." Lucas said as he kissed his mother and baby sister good night.

Lucas went to his room.

As Karen rocked her child back and forth she looked up at the picture of Keith on the side table, looked at Lilly and smiled. She hadn't wondered or cared what the murderer of her child's father was doing in prison at that very moment.

Tree Hill Jail:

Dan Scott had been in jail for only a day. He was put in prison for murdering his brother, Keith.

Dan untied the torn up blanket that he had tried to hang him-self with off his neck.

"I have nothing to live for… Why couldn't I have just died?" Dan thought to himself.

His felt attempt to kill himself left him puzzled.

As that thought left his mind a new one entered. Why hadn't his son's come to see him yet? Did they forget about him? Or do they simply choose not to see him? Why had his son's decide to disown him?

The Scott House:

Hailey and her husband Nathan were anxious to see their son…

They pulled into the driveway to the house that had previously been owned by Nathan's father, Dan Scott. Nathan felt relieved that it's previous owner would not be there when he entered the house.

Just as they pulled in to the driveway I familiar singing voice blasted through the speakers of the car stereo.

"_I never promised you a ray of light..." _

Hailey burst into a joy of laughter as she turned the volume up.

"…_I give you everything I have, the good, the bad…" _

"Oh my gosh Hailey it's your song." Nathan said smiling.

"I know I can't believe it!" Hailey said shocked.

"That's my song on the radio!" Hailey continued.

Nathan turned to give his wife a kiss.

The couple stayed in the car to hear the rest of the song.

"_The was the hit single __Halo__ by Hailey James Scott," _The radio announcer said.

Hailey and Nathan rushed in the house to tell Deb Scott, Nathan's mother, the wonderful news.

They ran inside the nursery where Deb had baby James Lucas Scott in her arms.

"Mom! Hailey's song was just on the radio!" Nathan yelled.

The baby started crying.

"Nathan, the baby was asleep!" His mother roared.

"Good job waking up our son, genius." Hailey said immaturely.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Nathan apologized.

Deb got up and gave the crying baby to Hailey.

"Bad news, I have to work at the Café tomorrow because Deb is on maternity leave."

"It's okay, Nathan can go to work tomorrow, and I can watch the most beautiful baby boy in the world" Hailey said beaming down at her son.

"Nathan… I thought you got a job couching the Raven's basketball team." Deb said.

"I did. But that doesn't start till next term so I need to get a temporary job for now."

"Oh."

"Nathan you got work in the morning so I'll put the baby to sleep, I'll be in, in a couple of minutes." Hailey said kissing her husband good night.

Deb and Nathan left the nursery.

Hailey rocked the baby to sleep as she sung a lullaby.

The Sawyer House:

Payton stared up at the ceiling in her bedroom as Brooke lay next to her sound asleep.

"Brooke. Brooke. Brooke." Payton shook Brooke.

"P. Sawyer it's 2 AM!" Brooke said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry, I can't sleep."

"That's not my problem. But some of us are trying to sleep. Incises on 'trying'."

Brooke went back to sleep as Payton continued to stare up at the ceiling thinking about how grand it will be once they get to L.A. Payton closed her eyes and began to dream…


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter Two-**

The Beginning of the End

The next day…

The Scott House:

Hailey woke up in her husbands arms. She figured that he had been awake watching her sleep.

"Good morning beautiful."

Hailey rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning to you to handsome." Hailey said as she embraced Nathan into her arms.

Nathan rolled her across the bed and began kissing her all over.

Baby cries.

"It's your turn." Hailey said.

"Okay." Nathan got up and kissed Hailey on her forehead.

Nathan walked over to baby James' crib picked him up and started bouncing him.

Nathan turned on the radio and the song "Ice, Ice Baby" blared through the speakers.

The baby stopped crying and giggled.

Nathan carried the baby across the hall to his and Hailey's bedroom. Hailey sad up on the bed smiling at her husband and son.

_Life was good._

Rachel's House:

There was a knock at the door but the sleeping Rachel didn't hear it.

Brooke entered the home of her best friend Rachel Gatina and opened the door to the bedroom.

Rachel woke up at the sound of her creaking door. She sat up on the bed to reveal a familiar face in bed with her.

Brooke's eyes got wide.

"Mouth?" Brooke questioned.

"Hi Brooke." A very embarrassed Mouth said.

Brooke gave a half smile then nodded.

"I just came to say good bye but I can see that I'm probably not welcomed right now." Brooke tried to leave.

Rachel stopped her.

"Brooke…"

"Sorry, I know bad timing…"

Rachel hugged Brooke then continued, "Bye bitch."

Brooke smiled and left to get back to Payton who was still sleeping back at Casa de Sawyer y Davis.

The Sawyer House:

Brooke shook Payton awake.

"Brooke?" Payton said sleepily.

"Wake up P. Sawyer were going to miss our flight."

"What time is it?"

"It's about 8:00AM." Brooke said checking the clock.

"And what time does our flight leave?"

"About 10:30AM, but it might be delayed a bit."

"Why?"

"I just checked online and they got stopped in Washington D.C."

Payton sat up in bad her hair was messed up, she hadn't gotten any sleep last night or this morning.

"Thanks for letting me sleep."

"Hey, it's your fault you didn't sleep so don't blame me."

Payton got up from bed and made her way to the bathroom to get ready.

Karen's House:

Lucas woke up to hear his sister crying.

Lucas rubbed his eyes and checked the clock.

"Oh man!" He said to himself as he crashed back down on his bed.

Lilly was still crying. Lucas walked to his mother's room and sure enough Karen was asleep not wanting to wake up his mother he calmed his sister. He shook his mom to wake her up and handed his sister off to her mother.

"Mom, you take her I have to meet Payton and Brooke at the airport."

"Okay Luke." She agreed.

Just then Lucas's cell phone rang he read the screen it was an incoming call from Brooke.

Lucas answered his phone, "Hello?"

"Lucas Scott where are you?"

"I'm at home. Where are you?"

"Were on our way to the airport, Payton's driving."

"Oh crap."

"Our flight leaves in a half an hour Lucas get your ass over to the airport."

"Okay. Okay, okay, I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Lucas hung up the phone and kissed his mom good bye.

"Lucas were are you going dressed like that?"

"Dressed like what?" Lucas questioned.

Lucas looked down and noticed he was still in his P.J.'s.

"I have to go like this I woke up late and I have to see Payton before she leaves for L.A."

"Be careful driving."

Lucas left and drove to the airport. He felt bad letting Payton go but he knew he was doing this for her. He didn't want her to leave but it would be good for Payton and he knew he had to be a supportive boyfriend.

Tree Hill Airport:

"Flight 95 to L.A. is now boarding." A voice said.

"Come on Payton." Brooke said.

"No, I have to wait for Lucas."

"He might not be coming."

Somehow Brooke managed to coax Payton to get up out of her chair and went to board the plane.

Lucas ran into the airport as if he were on a mission to save someone's life.

"Payton!" He yelled.

Payton turned around and Lucas was standing a couple yards away from her.

Payton dropped her bags and ran over to Lucas.

She leapt into his arms and he kissed her passionately.

"I love-" Lucas managed to squeeze out.

"Not don't start that…" Payton hushed him.

"I don't want this to be a said good bye." Payton put a hand over his mouth.

Payton hugged him good bye. And boarded the plane.

Payton looked back before she became out of sight to Lucas.

Payton boarded the plane and began to cry.

It was hard to say good bye to the person you love but sometimes you have to do what you need to do even if you do it to protect the person that you love.


	3. Chapter 3

**-CHAPTER THREE-**

The Beginning of the End

Flight 95 to L.A.:

After the plane took off Brooke and Payton talked about the current relationships.

"So how was sex with Chase?" Payton asked.

"Great! Just like I thought it would be." Brooke giggled.

"P. Sawyer how was sex with Lucas?" Brooke asked.

"It was-"

"Oh, wait. I shouldn't be asking you that, I know, because I have had it with him. Silly me."

Payton looked at Brooke and frowned.

The trip from North Carolina to Los Angelis was long. Almost 8 hours.

Four hours later…

Brooke had fallen asleep. Payton tried to fall asleep but there was a lot on her mind.

The Scott House:

_Knock knock. _

Hailey opened the door.

"Lucas, hi." Hailey smiled.

"I just came over to see my nephew/godson."

"Thank god. I could use a break." Hailey joked handing James over to Lucas.

"How's Karen and Lilly?" Hailey asked.

"There good but Mom is exhausted."

Hailey nodded.

"I know what it feels like I haven't slept in a week."

"Here." Hailey held out a bottle.

"Do you want to feed him?" She asked him.

"Sure."

"Where's Nathan today?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, he's at work." Hailey said.

"He works as a construction site, I have no idea where but yeah." Hailey added.

"Payton and Brooke left this morning."

Hailey nodded listening.

"How did that go?"

"Good I guess. Payton seems bothered by something. But I don't know what. I guess I should probably call her later. She said she would call me when she got settled in L.A. but I'm not sure."

"Just wait for her to call you Luke." Hailey said as Lucas handed the baby back to Hailey.

"I heard your song on the radio on my way to the airport this morning. Good job." Lucas congratulated her.

"I know. But I have no idea who could have given it to the radio DJ." Hailey look puzzled.

"Chris Keller." They both said in unison.

Lucas shook his head.

Meanwhile…

Flight 95 to L.A.:

Brooke was awake at this point reading a magazine. She saw that her friend looked a little troubled and decided to ask what was going on.

"P. Sawyer." She waved a hand in Payton's face.

Payton snapped out of it and said, "Yes, Brooke."

"What's going on with you lately? You've been kind of out of it for the past 2 hours."

"I guess I'm just kind of excited to be going to L.A." Payton lied.

"P. Sawyer I've known you since elementary school, come on what's going on?" Brooke asked.

"What do you mean?" Payton asked.

"I know something's going on with you P. Sawyer, you mind as well just tell me because I'm going to figure it out."

Payton sighed.

"Brooke…"

"Yes?"

"Um…."

There was a long pause from Payton as Brooke was sitting on the edge of her seat waiting to hear what was going on with her BFF.

"Brooke I think I'm pregnant."

There was complete silence.

Brooke sat there silently shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

**-CHAPTER FOUR-**

The Beginning of the End

Flight 95 to L.A.:

"What?" Brooke started blankly at Payton.

"Are you sure?" Brooke continued.

Payton shook her head and she began to tear up.

Brooke hugged her friend.

"Okay… as soon as we land we'll go and take a test just to make sure." Brooke said.

Brooke had been through this all too many times before.

Brooke continued to hug Payton as Payton's tears ran her face.

"It's going to be okay, we'll know for sure soon. I promise." Brooke reinsured her.

Karen's House:

Lucas sat up in his bed staring at the ceiling debating wither or not to call his girlfriend or not. He looked up at the clock and it read 7:00PM. They've landed by now. _Maybe I should just give her a call just to make sure she's okay…_

Lucas pulled out his cell phone and dialed Payton's cell phone.

"Hello, you've reach Payton's cell I'm not here right now but leave me a message." Payton's voice said.

Lucas closed his phone and plumped back onto his bed.

A Drug Store in L.A.:

Payton and Brooke didn't waste anytime they went to the nearest drug store which just happened to be right down the street from the L.A. airport.

They got a cab and went to there L.A. apartment.

Brooke and Payton's L.A. Apartment:

Payton's phone made a slight beeping noise and she checked her phone.

"I have a missed call from Lucas." She said panicky.

"Call him back later, we've got to do this." Brooke said pointing to the brown bag in her hand.

Payton nodded looking terrified.

Payton sighed and went to the bathroom.

The Scott House:

Nathan walked through the door.

"Hales, I'm home!" Nathan called for his wife.

Hailey went to the door to great her husband.

"How was our son today?" Nathan asked.

"He was good. Lucas stopped by." Hailey said.

"What did he want?" Nathan asked.

"Just to see his nephew." Hailey said.

"Oh…" Nathan added.

"Where is our son?" Nathan continued.

"He's sleeping and we have the house to ourselves." Hailey said.

"Well, if that's the case…" Nathan said picking his wife up like a hungry caveman and carried her to the bedroom.

"Nathan!" She screamed.

The door to there bedroom closed.

Brooke and Payton's L.A. Apartment:

Payton came out of the bathroom and handed the test over to Brooke.

Brooke looked at it.

"It's positive."

Brooke looked up at Payton and sympathized with her situation.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant." Payton said crying wiping tears from her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**-CHAPTER FIVE-**

The Beginning of the End

Brooke and Payton's L.A. Apartment:

"Payton it's okay."

"Lucas surprised me when I thought I was pregnant." Brooke said.

"He was completely supportive." Brooke continued.

"Even when we weren't together." Brooke added.

"But you guys are together which means-"

"But how can you be sure that's the way he's going to act?" Payton cut her off.

"Don't worry." Brooke said.

"Worry about telling him first."

Payton shook her head and teared up again.

Just then Payton's phone rang.

"Oh my gosh it's Lucas!"

"Payton, just tell him now."

"Over the phone?"

Brooke shook her head up and down.

"I can't, not over the phone." Payton protested.

"Fine, but you'll have to do it sooner or later." Brooke reminded.

Payton answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi beautiful girl." Lucas's voice said.

"Hi." Payton said teary eyed.

"Payton?"

"Have you been crying?"

"No. I've just been missing home already."

Everyone knew Payton was a terrible liar.

"Well I miss you." He said.

"I miss you to."

"But you're okay right?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, of course." Payton lied.

"Well I'll let you get settled in."

"Okay."

"I love you." Lucas admitted.

"I love you to." Payton said back.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Payton hung up the phone and looked at Brooke.

Payton was trying to hold back her tears. It was too much for her to handle.

Karen's House:

It was only 12:00AM when Lucas decided to hit the sack. But for some weird reason he couldn't sleep. So he decided to sneak out of the house and go down to the river court. He took his basketball with him to shoot some baskets.

_Maybe that will help me sleep a bit. _

The River Court:

Lucas shoot baskets until he was too tired to continue. Then went home.

Karen's House:

It was about 4AM when Lucas got home.

He crashed onto his bed and fell asleep. Until there was a knock at the back door in his room at 7AM.

He opened it up.

"Payton?" Lucas said.

"Hi Lucas." Payton said as she began to tear up yet again.

Lucas ran to her and hugged her as tightly as he could comforting her.

"What's going on?" He said pushing the hair out of her face and wiping the tears from her eyes.

Lucas sat her down on the bed and he sat down next to her and held her hand.

"Lucas I'm pregnant." She said.

Lucas could here cricket chirps it was so quiet.

Payton kept on crying.


	6. Chapter 6

**-CHAPTER SIX-**

The Beginning of the End

Karen's House:

Lucas blinked his eyes.

"How could this happen?" Lucas asked.

Payton just cried even more when he said that.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

Payton just nodded her head.

Lucas held her for a bit before letting her go. He didn't want to overwhelm her by asking too many questions.

"We've only done it like what-" Lucas got cut off by Payton.

"Remember when we were in Honey Grove…" Payton explained.

"That's impossible we used a-"

Lucas got cut off again.

"It broke."

Lucas shook his head in denial and hugged Payton yet again trying to get her to calm down.

"What are we going to do Lucas?"

Just then Karen walked in to see who his son was talking to.

"Payton? What are you doing here?" Karen asked.

"I thought you were in-"

"L.A. I know. I couldn't be away from Lucas. It was too long." Payton said.

It was the truth leaving out some major details.

Karen looked confused.

"Well okay." Karen said.

"Well you're here do you want to stay for breakfast?" Karen asked.

"Sure. Thank you Miss Roe."

Karen nodded.

Lucas didn't want to leave Payton there but he could tell by the look in his mother's eyes that she knew something was going on. He decided to talk to his mom.

"Hey mom can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

Lucas followed his mom into the leaving room.

"Mom sit down." Lucas said.

"I know what's going on."

"You do?"

"I remember the last time you did this to me."

"How can you be so stupid Lucas!?"

"Mom I'm sorry."

Karen couldn't handle the pressure so she left the room leaving Lucas to return to Payton.

Lucas went back to his room and sat down next to Payton.

"My mom knows."

"You told her?"

"No. I think she just figured it out."

"Typical Karen."

"Well at least were out of High School to deal with this." Lucas insured.

That wasn't so reassuring to Payton as it was to Lucas.

"I'm here for you. You know that." Lucas said.

Payton hugged Lucas.

"I know." Payton said.

"So whatever you want to do. I'm for it." Lucas lied.

"I know what happened with Brooke." She said.

"She said you were going to be supportive. But she also said that because of the situation with you, Dan, and Karen that you wouldn't want to give it up." She continued.

Lucas nodded his head.

"So that's why I'm keeping it."

Lucas smiled at her and hugged her.

"Don't worry I'll be there for both of you." Lucas said kissing Payton's forehead.

"Were having a baby." Payton said in denial.

Lucas held her yet again.


	7. Chapter 7

**-CHAPTER SEVEN-**

The Beginning of the End

Karen's House:

Lucas woke up with Peyton around his arms.

"Good morning." He said kissing her on her forehead.

Peyton moaned and stretched.

"Good morning to you too." She said.

"Did you get enough sleep?" Lucas asked.

"Kind of." She lied.

"Actually not really." She corrected herself.

"Well go back to sleep, I'll be back later." Lucas said as he pulled a blanket over Peyton's sleeping silhouette.

Peyton smiled and drifted back to sleep.

He kissed her goodbye and left to go see Hailey.

The Scott House:

_Ding Dong. _The doorbell rang.

"Just a second." A voice in the distance said.

The door opened to reveal a very sleepy Nathan carrying his son.

"Hey Nate." Lucas said.

Lucas bent down a bit.

"Hey James." He cooed.

"Is Hailey here?"

Nathan nodded and led him to the kitchen where Hailey was making breakfast.

"Lucas!" She smiled and went to give her best friend a much needed hug.

Nathan sat down on a chair in the kitchen while feeding the baby.

"Why you so down man?" Nathan said noticing Lucas's bothered look.

"Peyton's pregnant." Lucas announced scratching the back of his head.

Hailey stared at him silently.

"Wow. That's great! I think…" Hailey broke the silence.

"Did you guys plan this?" Nathan asked.

"Of course not." Lucas said.

"What are you going to do?" Hailey asked.

"Were going to keep it."

"Wow." Nathan sighed.

"Well think of it this way Luke, at least it's with someone you love." Hailey said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I guess." Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"I was thinking of asking Peyton to marry me." Lucas said unexpectedly.

"Are you sure?"

"That's a big step Luke." Hailey continued.

"It would make things a lot easier for us and our un-born child." Lucas said.

"You're right, the best thing for the child is having two parents." Hailey said.

Nathan nodded in agreement.

"How you gonna do it man?" Nathan asked.

"I'm going to take her out for dinner tonight."

"Nothing fancy but decent." Lucas added.

"Well congratulations man." Nathan patted his back.

"Hey Nate do you mind helping me shop for a ring?"

"Sure we'll leave right now." Nathan said handing the baby back to Hailey.

Hailey hugged Lucas and kissed her husband good bye.

Tree Hill Mall:

Nathan and Lucas walked around the mall for a little while talking before going to the jewelry store.

"How much are you willing to spend man?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing more then $ 200.00." Lucas answered.

"Okay then I don't think were going to find what we need here." Nathan said indicating the high priced engagement rings in the jewelry shop window.

They left the mall and were in the parking lot.

Nathan leaned on his car and pondering where they could find a ring.

Wait do you think your mom will let you have the one Keith gave her?

"What?!" Lucas screamed.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Nate."

"Why not?"

"I'm not exactly her favorite person right now."

"That makes sense."

"But I'm sure your mom would love nothing more then to pass her ring onto her son."

"I don't know."

"Trust me on this one man."

Karen's House:

Nathan and Lucas walked through the door to make sure the coast was clear.

"Good no Peyton." Nathan said.

"She's probably sleeping still." Lucas said.

"Oh."

"Lucas is that you?" His mother called.

Lucas walked in and shushed his mother.

"Nathan?" Karen questioned.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have this idea."

Nathan went on about the whole idea with Lucas nodding his head the whole time too afraid to speak to his mother.

Karen started crying. She got up and hugged her son.

"Of course you can have my ring."

"I couldn't think of any better way to use it."

Lucas couldn't help but to start crying in his mother's arms as he thanked her dearly.

Karen went to her room and got the ring and folded it in her son's hand.

"Keith would have wanted you to have it." Karen said still crying.

"I love you." Karen said to her son.

Nathan left and Lucas returned to Peyton.

He checked the clock near the bed which read 2:00PM.

He shook Peyton to wake up.

"Hey you." Peyton said sleepily.

"How are you feeling?" Lucas asked.

"Better."

"No, I take that back." Peyton said as she covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

Peyton leaned over the toilet and was throwing up. Lucas ran to her and held her hair back as she blew chunks and rubbed her back.

A few minutes later she got up.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Lucas laughed.

"There's no need for you to be sorry, this is going to happen." Lucas reminded her.

Peyton hugged Lucas tightly.

"Get read I'm going to take you out tonight." Lucas said.

"Lucas you don't have-" Peyton was interrupted before she could finish.

Lucas hushed her with a finger over her mouth.

"Don't."

Peyton got ready. And then entered Lucas's room.

"You look beautiful." Lucas said kissing her cheek.

"I feel fat." Peyton said reffuring to the thing growing inside of her.

Lucas let out a slight laugh.

"So where are you taking me?" Peyton asked.

"Well, you will just have to wait and find out." Lucas said with a slight smirk on his face.

Lucas and Peyton pulled up to Karen's Café.

"Why did you get me all dressed up just to go to the Café?"

"You'll see."

Lucas took Peyton by the hand and led her into the Café covering her eyes.

"Lucas!" She giggled.

Lucas was just silent.

The Café was completely empty there were rose petals everywhere and dinner for two set up at a single candle-lit table.

Lucas uncovered Peyton's eyes. As she gasped.

"Oh Lucas it's beautiful."

"But why go through all this trouble?"

Lucas took that as his cue and got down on one knee.

Peyton did a laughing cry.

"Peyton Sawyer?"

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Lucas asked.

Peyton started crying hard. As she nodded her head speechless.

Lucas placed the ring on her finger and they shared a romantic kiss.

Lucas picked her up off her feet and twirled her around a single time then put her down and kissed her on the cheek.

Lucas led her to her seat and they sat down.

Lucas popped a bottle of champagne.

Peyton sat there confused.

"You do know that I'm pregnant right?" Peyton asked.

Lucas had forgotten all about that little detail then put it away.

Lucas stared at Peyton as she admired her engagement ring.

She noticed that, that was the same ring Keith gave Karen.

"It's beautiful Lucas."

"It was the same ring that Keith gave my mom." Lucas said smiling.

Peyton nodded.

They both enjoyed there dinner celebrating there engagement.


	8. Chapter 8

**-CHAPTER EIGHT-**

The Beginning of the End

Karen's House:

Peyton woke up from her sleep and being cradled in Lucas's arms.

Peyton couldn't wait to tell everyone she knew that she was engaged.

_I should probably tell Brooke first she's going to flip. _Peyton thought looking at her ring shinning in the dark.

Peyton went to the bathroom and dialed Brooke's number on her cell phone.

"Brooke?"

"P. Sawyer is that you?"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I know I know. I just wanted to call you and tell you that you are going to be my maid of honor."

Brooke was silent then she started to scream and Peyton put the phone away from her.

"He proposed?! You're getting married?! OMG!"

"Yeah I know."

Peyton smiled. Brooke lived for weddings. Being maid of honor and getting to make Peyton's wedding dress.

"Try not to make me look fat when you make my wedding dress." She giggled.

"That's going to be hard seeing as though you're going to be a pumpkin when you walk down the isle."

"That's not funny Brooke."

"So tell me how did he propose? What does the ring look like?"

Brooke shot so many questions at her she thought she was going to pass out.

Peyton explained everything; the ring, the proposal, wedding plans, etc.

Brooke was so excited she was wide awake at this point and would not be going back to bed anytime soon.

"Hey Brooke?" Peyton said yawning.

"I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired."

"Of course. You're pregnant. Go get back to your husband to be."

Peyton liked the sound of that. _Husband to be. _

Brooke and Peyton said good night then Peyton returned to the comfort of Lucas's arms.

It just dawned on Peyton _How am I going to tell my Dad?_

Peyton shook Lucas awake.

"Lucas!" Peyton said panic stricken.

"What is it?" Lucas said stroking her back as he sat up in bed.

"I have to eventually tell my dad."

Lucas knew this was coming he secretly thought that he could get away without having to tell Peyton's dad.

"We'll deal with it later. We don't even know when he's going to be back."

"Now let's go back to sleep." He kissed her and they fell back into a deep sleep.

The morning light shined through the windows of the room that was now occupied by both Lucas and Peyton.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Peyton heard her phone ring and steadily reached for it.

It was her dad.

"Hello?"

"Hi Peyton. It's dad."

Peyton started to panic.

"So how's L.A.?"

"Um… I'm actually not in L.A."

She decided to let out a little bit of the truth at a time.

"Oh is that so? Then where are you?"

"I'm in Tree Hill."

"So you didn't go to L.A."

"I did I came back."

"Why?"

"To be with Lucas."

Well it's not a complete lie.

"Ah, dad do you think I can talk to you?"

"Aren't we talking already?"

"Yeah, but in person."

"Okay." Her dad agreed.

"I'll meet you at the house in about an hour. Okay?"

Her dad agreed and she hung up the phone.

"Lucas!" She shook him.

"Ah. What?" She forgot how Lucas tends to be kind of cranky in the morning.

"Get up where meeting my dad in an hour."

"Wha- What?" Lucas asked.

"Just get up and get ready." She commanded.

Lucas began to shut the bathroom door until Peyton ran in knocking the door into him. She started to throw up and Lucas helped her yet again.

"I guess I'm still not used to the constant morning sickness yet."

"I guess not." Lucas said.

"We need to make an appointment." Lucas reminded her.

"Okay."

After that they left to go see Peyton's dad and break the news.

Sawyer House:

Peyton's dad opened the door and hugged his daughter.

He was happy until he noticed Lucas was with her.

"Lucas? How nice to see you."

"Same to you too sir."

"Take a seat dad. We have to talk to you."

Peyton's dad didn't look too pleased but he sat down preparing himself for bad news.

"Well to start off…" Peyton said.

"We got engaged last night." Peyton continued showing off her ring.

He got up and hugged his daughter and his soon to be son in law.

"I'm so happy for you too. But I have a feeling that that's not all."

"This is the part we want you to sit down for daddy."

"Dad, I'm pregnant."

Peyton's dad was speechless. He had nothing to say. But judging by the look in his eyes he didn't look to happy. Lucas had no where to run. No where to escape. He was doomed.


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for all of your awesome comments. About the spelling in Chapter Six I will fix that later. I didn't mean to do that I was really tired while writing it and I wasn't thinking straight. My apologies. Without any further ado I give you Chapter Nine…**_

**-CHAPTER NINE-**

The Beginning of the End

The Sawyer House:

"You're what?!" Peyton's dad shouted.

"I'm pregnant."

"Before you finish I just want to say we plan on keeping this baby." Peyton finished.

"Well at least you are doing the right thing by raising this child with two parents."

Lucas and Peyton nodded in agreement.

"I'm happy for you. But It will take some getting used to I guess. But I'm there for you guys."

Peyton started tearing up and ran to give her father a hug.

For the first time in her life since her mother had died she hadn't seen her dad cry. It was a rare sighting but greatly appreciated in her mind.

"Welcome to the family Lucas."

"Thank you Mr. Sawyer." Lucas said.

Karen's House:

Lucas sat on the bed as he hung up the phone.

"You have an appointment set up for noon tomorrow." Lucas told Peyton.

"I love you." Peyton told Lucas.

Lucas kissed Peyton.

"I love you to." Lucas said.

"Brooke is already so excited to plan the wedding. I have already taken the opportunity to appoint her my maid of honor." Peyton announced.

"Oh man. This should be good." Lucas said sarcastically.

"I'm really glad that your going to be my wife and that you're having my baby." Lucas said inexpertly.

Peyton kissed him on the cheek.

"So the wedding…" Lucas continued.

"I will leave it to you and Brooke to figure it out. I'm not so good with that kind of stuff."

Peyton nodded.

"So when should we have this wedding?" Peyton asked.

"We should wait till after the appointment when the conform your due date." Lucas answered.

"And we need to work around everyone's busy college schedule." Peyton added.

The next day was the day they had the appointment. Peyton was going through mixed emotions.

Tree Hill Clinic:

"Peyton Sawyer?" The nurse said.

"That's us." Lucas said as he took Peyton's hand and followed the nurse to the examination room.

"Hello I'm Dr. Martinez." The Dr. shook there hands.

"Let me ask you a few questions to start out with is that okay?" The Dr. asked.

They nodded in unison.

"How long have you known that you were pregnant?"

"It's been about a week." Peyton confirmed.

The Dr. proceeded with the other questions and took the sonogram.

"Well your about 3 weeks into your pregnancy." The Dr. announced.

"The baby will be due in February."

The Dr. handed them there parenting information and the sonogram picture.

Peyton feel asleep in the car on the way home. Lucas had to carry her inside. But that's no problem Peyton was a very heavy sleeper.

Karen's House:

Lucas set Peyton down on the bed to rest while he used his cell phone to call Nathan.

"We had our appointment today." Lucas said.

"How did it go?" Nathan asked.

"It went well."

"The baby's due in February."

"That's great. Did you set a date for the wedding yet?"

"Not yet. I'm leaving that up for her to decide. But I have an idea that it will be soon. Peyton doesn't want to be in a wedding dress while she's fat and pregnant."

"That's a good idea." Nathan laughed.

"Nate, I think I'm going to get a job so we can get a place of our own."

"That's great. Are you thinking of getting a house?"

"No. An apartment."

"Well you better run that by Peyton first."

"Don't worry I will."

"I'm going to go Peyton is waking up, I'll call you later with more info. Say hi to Hailey for me Nathan, bye."

"Bye."

Lucas hung up the phone.

Peyton rubbed her eyes.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"For a couple of hours don't worry."

"Hey I was thinking that we should move out and get a place of our own."

Peyton hugged her fiancé.

"I'm thinking that you like that idea." Lucas said.

"I do. But how are we going to afford it?"

"I'm going to get a job until I start coaching."

"I can work part time too." Peyton said.

"No, your pregnant I don't want you to work. Let me. It's the man's job you know."

Peyton smiled. And lay in his arms.

"Tomorrow I'll start looking for a job and we can look for an apartment." Lucas said.


	10. Chapter 10

**-CHAPTER TEN-**

The Beginning of the End

Karen's House:

Lucas woke up early the next morning to start looking for an apartment. While Peyton was on the phone to a million people making wedding plans.

"I know Brooke." Peyton said.

"So what date have we decided on?" Peyton asked.

"August 12th." Brooke said.

"Okay, I won't be too fat then." Peyton laughed.

"And it's before school starts. So it's perfect." Brooke said jumping up and down in excitement.

"So I'll be coming to Tree Hill in the beginning of August to make wedding preparations, is that correct?"

"I'll need to take measurements for the dress and so I can't do that now because you'll be a little bit heavier by then I'll have to do it the week of the wedding." Brooke said.

"That's right." Peyton said.

"I'll pick up the material in L.A." Brooke informed Peyton.

Lucas walked in and kissed Peyton.

"Hi baby." Lucas said listening in on the conversation.

"Hi." Peyton smiled.

"We have to go look at an apartment." Lucas said.

"Okay."

"Hey, Brooke I have to go. Lucas and I are looking for an apartment today."

"Okay, well I'll just be here making wedding plans." Brooke said.

"Okay." They said in agreement.

"Bye." They said in unison.

Peyton got off the phone with her best friend and she went with Lucas to go take a look at the apartment.

An Apartment:

"It's a two bedroom 1 ½ bath. To rent for $200.00 a month." The apartment manager said.

The couple took a good look around the apartment.

Peyton nodded.

"We'll take it." Lucas said smiling.

Lucas picked up Peyton and spun her around in the air and put her back down on her feet.

"When can you move in?" he said to the couple.

"How about next week." Lucas said.

"Okay." The manager said as Lucas paid him the up front fee.

"Come on were going to celebrate." Lucas said taking Peyton's hand leading her out of the apartment and to the car.

The Scott House:

Haley opened up the door to reveal Lucas standing at the front door with one arm around Peyton.

"Peyton. Lucas." Haley welcomed them both with hugs.

"We bought an apartment." Lucas announced.

"Oh my gosh." Haley said.

"Who is it honey?" Nathan called from a distance.

"Lucas and Peyton." Haley called back.

Nathan came in and greeted his brother and soon to be sister in law.

"They bough an apartment." Haley said.

"Congratulations." Nathan said.

"When are you moving." Nathan asked his brother.

"Next week. And our wedding will be August 12th."

There were so many things to celebrate; having a baby, purchasing an apartment, and a wedding.

"Nathan, I want you to be my best man." Lucas said.

Haley and Peyton talked about babies. While Nathan and Lucas focused on basketball and coaching.

"So what's it like being a mom?" Peyton asked.

"I can't describe it but It's awesome."

"Don't get me wrong its hard work but it's worth it." Haley explained looking down at her sleeping son.

"So when are you due?" Haley asked.

"In February. I'm kinda scared." Peyton said.

"That's normal, but I'm sure you're going to make a great mom." Haley said.

"Thanks Haley."

"Do you want me to go baby shopping with you later this year. I know a lot of great places-" Haley got cut off.

Peyton hugged Haley.

"Thanks." Peyton said.

"No problem."

"So… besides the coaching job what else are you worried about?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not too worried about being a father but I'm worried about parenting in our family." Lucas said refurring to Dan.

"You're worried about becoming Dan?" Nathan asked.

"Sort of."

"Don't worry your going to be nothing like Dan."

"Thanks Nate." Lucas said.

"Hey Luke…" Peyton said.

"…I'm kind of tired. I think I'm ready to head home."

"Okay." Lucas said.

"I'll come over and help you guys pack tomorrow." Nathan said.

"It's Saturday I don't have work tomorrow." Nathan continued.

"Okay. How about noon tomorrow?" Lucas asked.

"Okay I'll see you guys then." Nathan said saying good bye.

Peyton hugged Haley and Nathan good bye and Lucas did the same as the headed home to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: Hey guys! I'm getting a lot of hits on this story. Thanks so much for reading. I haven't received a lot of feedback but I have a lot of people reading… So if you're reading this then I would love to hear any comments you have on the story. Plus if you guys really want this to go faster. I can have new chapters up with more motivation. Hint Hint. LOL. Here's Chapter Eleven…**_

**-CHAPTER ELEVEN-**

The Beginning of the End

Karen's House:

_Knock. Knock. _

Lucas woke up at the sound of a knock at the door. He rubbed his head and carefully trying to get out of bed trying not to wake Peyton up.

Lucas rubbed his eyes.

"Nate?"

"Hey Luke."

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Remember I am supposed to help you pack."

"I told you to come over around one."

"Lucas it is one."

Lucas looked at the clock.

"So it is." Lucas stood there like an idiot.

Lucas gently woke Peyton up and the three of them started to pack up Lucas's room.

Nathan walked over to the stereo and "Party like a Rockstar" came on.

Hearing the song Peyton walked over to the stereo and turned it off.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" Nathan roared.

"Not anymore. I'm the one who's pregnant. I don't want my child to have a horrible taste in music." Peyton said as Lucas smiled and rolled his eyes.

"And it won't." Nathan said turning the music back on.

"Nathan, this is a warning you are about to piss off a hormonal pregnant woman! If you want to live to see your Niece/Nephew then turn that shit off." Peyton ordered.

"Fine." Nathan gave up.

Lucas sighed and went over to Peyton.

"You're sexy when you're angry." Lucas whispered in Peyton's ear.

Peyton giggled and got back to work.

By 5PM they were surrounded with boxes.

"Dang Luke you have a lot of shit." Nathan complained.

"Sorry." Lucas apologized.

"Wait until we pack my room." Peyton said.

Lucas and Nathan sighed and flopped onto the bed.

"It's not that bad."

Nathan and Lucas sat up on the bed and exchanged glances then flopped back down on the bed again.

"Don't worry, my dad is packing up my room. He doesn't want his newly pregnant daughter to hurt herself." Peyton reassured.

Peyton grabbed her stomach and covered her mouth.

"Peyt, you okay?" Lucas said.

"Peyton you don't look so good." Nathan said concerned.

Peyton ran to the bathroom slammed the door and locked it.

"Morning sickness." Nathan and Lucas said in unison.

"I remember those days…" Nathan said looking back in the past.

Flashback

"_I love you Hales." Nathan said smiling at his beautiful wife. _

"_I love you too." Haley replied. _

_Nathan gave his wife a kiss while laying in bed._

"_I don't feel so good." Haley said running off to the bathroom. _

_Nathan ran after her._

"_Hales you okay?" _

"_Do I look okay?" Haley asked her husband as she wiped the puke off her mouth. _

"_I hate this." _

"_I know, but you're pregnant." Nathan said._

"_I know. I know. I know." _

"_This will only last for another month. Okay?" _

"_Okay." _

_Nathan hugged his wife and put her chin underneath his head as Nathan kissed her forehead._

"_You're the most beautiful pregnant woman." Nathan said complementing Haley. _

"_Yeah, but just wait until I get fat." Haley said in a whinny voice._

"_You will always be beautiful to me…" _

_Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley as they shared a passionate kiss. _

End of flashback.

"Good times?" Nathan said shrugging his shoulders.

"Just beware of the night time cravings of hot fudge with macaroni." Nathan said grossed out.

"That is the weirdest craving ever! My mom's wasn't even that weird." Lucas said with that 'ew' look on his face.

"Oh and don't forget the raging hormones." Nathan reminded.

Lucas sighed.

"Geez I have a lot to look forward to…" Lucas said sarcastically.

_One week later…_

"So have you decided on the color of the brides made dressed yet?" Brooke asked.

"I'm thinking of parry-winkle blue." Peyton said.

"Ewww." Brooke said out of utter disgust. 

"Okay no parry-winkle blue, how about tickle me pink?" Peyton asked Brooke hoping for the best.

There was a long pause on the end of the phone.

"P. Sawyer… that rocks!" Brooke said in excitement.

"So I'll go to the bridal store later today and pick out the style and email it to you so you can have the final say so." Peyton said.

"So you never told my how is the new apartment?"

"It's great!"

"It's nice having our own place to…" Peyton got cut off.

"P. Sawyer! You didn't." Brooke said.

"Brooke I'm pregnant I can't do that."

"Oh yeah that's right you're knocked up I forgot about that."

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled.

"Peyton!" Brooke mocked.

Peyton giggled.

"Well I'm going to go to the bridal store to go pick out the style of dress." Peyton said just about to hang up the phone.

"Wait P. Sawyer. Why don't I just make the dresses!"

"Brooke, I would love that but you don't have the time."

"Psh… of course I do, I have the time to do anything for my B.F.F."

"B. Davis you're the best! Thanks a lot."

"I'll draw up the design and run in it through you."

"Okay I'll send you Haley and Rachel's measurements."

"Okay."

"Bye B. Davis."

"Bye P. Sawyer."

She hung up the phone and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: OMG! I totally write this for you guys. You're comments are totally keeping me awake. I'm supposed to be sleeping because school starts in like under 24 hrs. But I'm continuing the story because I care about my readers. So here it is Chapter Twelve…**_

**-CHAPTER TWELVE-**

The Beginning of the End

_Two Months Later…_

Lucas and Peyton's Apartment

"Hey Luke can I borrow the car, I have to pick up Brooke at the airport." Peyton said searching for the car keys.

Lucas held up the keys.

"Are you looking for these?" Lucas said with a sexy grin.

"You know you can't drive, your three months pregnant."

"The Dr. said nothing about not being able to drive." Peyton protested.

"But he said you probably shouldn't."

"And I care about you and the baby. I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"I can't believe I'm going to be married to you before this week is up. It's going to be great." Peyton said seductively.

"Except for one thing we can't you know…"

"I'll make up for that, don't worry…"

"I can't wait."

"I bet you can't." Peyton said studying his groin.

"Sorry…"

"I bet…"

"So are you going to drive me to the airport or what?"

"Sure."

Tree Hill Airport

Peyton and Lucas were waiting at the gate for Brooke's plane to land.

"Brooke?!" Peyton ran up to Brooke and wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"P. Sawyer, look at you." Brooke said noticing Peyton's already growing stomach.

"I know, I've gained like 5 lbs. since you've been gone."

"Let me see the husband/father to be." Brooke gave Lucas a hug.

"I had the fabric shipped to your address before I left L.A. this morning."

"Okay. Thanks B. Davis."

"I got the fabric for your wedding dress and the brides maids dresses."

Peyton nodded and hugged her best friend again.

"Brittney and K. Fed are going to have nothing on your wedding."

Peyton giggled.

They talked about more wedding plans for this weeks festivities while getting Brooke's many suitcases.

"Okay, well I'm here we are doing some maternity shopping and we are going to do that baby's room."

"Brooke, don't get carried away, but I don't know if it's a girl or a boy yet."

"Okay, we can at least buy the furniture." Brooke said holding up her American Express card.

"On me, my wedding present to you."

"Brooke, where, how…" Peyton questioned.

"I sold my designs to a clothing label I got paid $60,000.00."

"Oh my gosh Brooke. That's great!" Peyton said.

Lucas and Peyton's Apartment

Brooke had been talking non stop since they left the airport.

"Oh my gosh I'm planning you one of the best bachlorette parties ever!" Brooke said.

"Brooke no parties. I'm pregnant."

"Just cause your pregnant doesn't mean you have to skip out on a perfectly good party."

Brooke was never passes on the chance to throw a party, it was one of her many specialties. Along with those specialties include: boys, sex, and clothes.

"_I've seen all of those in action." Peyton said in her head completely grossed out._

"So no party?"

Brooke looked totally bummed.

"No Bachalorette party, but you can throw me a baby shower."

"Okay, that will do."

The two friends agreed and Peyton showed Brooke around the apartment.

"Wow. Shacking up with Lucas… and you are already sleeping in the same bed together."

"You got this married thing town all ready P. Sawyer, I knew you had it in you."

"But who would have guessed that P. Sawyer would be your everyday suburban house wife?" Brooke laughed.

Peyton wanted to know where the off switch on Brooke was. Sadly she couldn't find one.

The night continued…

The night winded down. They had a long day ahead of them. Brooke was going to take Peyton maternity shopping while waiting for the wedding material to come in while also doing other numerous things to get ready for the wedding.

_**P.S. again guys thanks for all your lovely. Things are really moving along for Peyton and Lucas. And I was told by someone that she liked that about the story. So I'm not going to throw any drama in yet. But I would like to say that unfortunately with school starting back up I will have a lot less time to write these chapters so I will try but they won't be too long and it might take me awhile because school does come first. But I do need you guys help. I want you guys to tell me: (Answer these two questions when you leave your review for this chapter)**_

_**What do you want Lucas and Peyton's wedding song to be?**_

_**Do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl?**_

_**I would love to hear from you guys. I will set up something for the first question. And for the second which ever one has the most wins. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN: I am surprised at my two reviews after my last chapter. So far, I don't have enough input to make my judgment so I will be taking the boy/girl question until the chapter I decide to announce it in. And I really need the wedding song. So you guys help me! Here's chapter thirteen. **_

**-CHAPTER THIRTEEN-**

The Beginning of the End

Lucas and Peyton's Apartment

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke called for Brooke.

"She's been in there for an two hours…" Brooke said to Lucas.

Lucas just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating his breakfast.

"P. Sawyer, if you don't get your ass over here I'm going baby shopping without you!"

"Brooke! Give me a second." Peyton yelled at Brooke from the bathroom.

Brooke heard the sound of the toilet flushed and sighed.

Peyton came out of the bathroom ready to go.

"Finally! Did you fall in the toilet or something?" Brooke asked.

"No." Peyton smirked.

"Come lets go." Brooke led Peyton out the door.

Tree Hill Mall

"How about this." Peyton said pointing to a crib.

"No. We can do better then that." Brooke said.

Peyton eyed some more baby furniture until she was interrupted by an old friend.

"Peyton?"

Peyton turned around to see non other then Jake with his daughter.

"Jake?" Peyton looked at him in confusion.

"What are you doing in Tree Hill?" Peyton questioned.

"I wanted to bring Jenny back home." Jake said glancing down at his daughter.

"It's nice to see you."

Peyton hugged Jake.

"So what's new?" Jake asked Peyton.

Peyton glanced down at her developing stomach.

"Peyton… you're pregnant?"

Peyton shook her head yes.

Jake stood there in shook.

_It's not mine it can't be. I already have a child. Do you think I really need another one? Should I ask her who the father is? No that would be too rude. Oh crap!_

"Congratulations." Jake said with a gulp.

"Thanks." Peyton said modestly.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Jake asked with curiosity.

"It's Lucas'." Peyton announced rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"So you guys got together after all… that's great." Jake lied.

To tell you the truth Jake still has major feelings for Peyton.

"Peyton… I just found this…" Brooke stopped in mid sentence when she noticed Jake standing there.

"Oh my gosh! Jake?" Brooke hugged Jake.

"This is great! You should invite Jake to the wedding." Brooke said.

"Brooke!" Peyton nudged Brooke in the arm.

"Wedding? Your engaged?!"

It was just once surprise after another. Jake knew that he had no chance with her. It was over. He was happy for her but sad at the same time.

"Congratulations again…"

"Thanks… again."

This was a very awkward conversation.

"You should come to the wedding it's this Saturday." Peyton said giving him an invitation.

"That's great." Jake said giving his friend another hug.

"Jenny can come to." Brooke butted in.

"Well I'll let you get back to your shopping. Call me sometime."

"Will do."

They hugged good bye and went on with there shopping.

"Well that was awkward." Brooke said sifting through some baby clothes.

"You're telling me. I think he was heart broken when I told him that I was engaged."

"He really liked you. Oh my gosh! This is too cute." Brooke held up a little baby dress.

"Brooke do my a favor…"

"Anything P. Sawyer."

"Don't tell Lucas we ran into Jake."

"Okay… but why?"

"Just do it okay?!" Peyton yelled.

"Fine. Fine."

"Give birth already I can't stand when you're like this." Brooke complained.

Peyton sighed.

"Peyton, I hired some contractors to do the baby nursery, it's my wedding present to you guys. It'll be done during the wedding so when you come home it will be there."

"But Brooke…"

"Don't but Brooke me. Don't worry you're in good hands."

"Thanks."

Lucas and Peyton's Apartment

The girls returned home with there purchases.

"Hey. Were back." Peyton called.

Lucas entered the room just as they had left him with a bowl of cereal in his hands.

"How was shopping?" Lucas asked while he kissed Peyton on her forehead.

"It was good." Brooke said.

"I'm going to get started on the dresses the fabric just arrived this morning." Brooke excused herself to the dinning room to set up her sewing machine.

"Okay… lets go over the gust list." Peyton said review the guest list.

_Karen _

_Deb _

_Rachel _

_Bevin_

_Skills_

_Nathan_

_Haley_

_Whitie_

_Mouth_

_Jake_

_Tim_

_Larry… my dad_

_My…_

Peyton stopped with the guest list and forgot that neither of her mother's were going to be there to see her get married or be there to watch there grandchild grow up which brought Peyton to tears.

"Oh no pregnancy horemones strike again!" Brooke came to the rescue.

"No. It's not that. My mom or Elle will never be able to see my get married or watch there grandchild grow up."

"It's going to be okay P. Sawyer."

"Why don't you take a break from the wedding plans and go lay down. I got from here."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Peyton left the room to go to sleep while Brooke continued to make the best dress ever.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry for my minor hiatus, I've been really busy with school and I have oral interp. Tournaments every now and then so I've been supper busy. So here's Chapter Fourteen…**_

**-CHAPTER FOURTEEN-**

The Beginning of the End

Lucas and Peyton's Apartment

The next day Peyton awoke to find the most beautiful wedding dress she could have ever imagined.

"I hope this makes you forget about your mom's not being in your life." Brooke said sympathetically while holding up the white garment.

Peyton nodded and began to tear up yet again. This was not good for her raging hormones. Brooke wrapped an arm around her best friend to comfort her. They were tears of joy not sadness.

"It's perfect!" Peyton cried.

"It's nice to know that my clothes have this affect on people." Brooke laughed.

Peyton nodded and let out a faint smile in between her tears.

Lucas walked in with a glass of orange juice and gave it to Peyton.

"Good morning beautiful." Lucas said kissing Peyton on her forehead.

"Good morning my husband-to-be."

"I can't wait there's only four more days until I can call you my beautiful wife." Lucas said with a large grin.

"You're only using that as an excuse to have sex with me anytime you want."

Lucas let out a giggle and nodded his head.

Brooke managed to let out a laugh.

"All the more reason to buy you sexy langere for the occasion." Brooke said with a grin on her face.

"Brooke! I don't think so. I'm pregnant and I don't-"

Before Peyton could finish her sentence Brooke interrupted.

"They make maternity underwear." Brooke blurted out.

"Still, I don't want to have pregnant sex!"

Lucas had a disappointed look on his face.

"_Everyone wants to wait until marriage to have sex, what's the point of getting married, if you can't have sex with your new wife. That's what I would like to know." Lucas said in his head._

"It's just gross okay. Pregnant sex is not fun." Peyton said.

"We'll talk about this later."

Just the though of having sex with Lucas in this state made her want to puke. She ran to the bathroom and let out the thought by puking.

After Peyton finished puking, her and Brooke finalized the last of the wedding preparations.

_Two days later:_

_The day of the bachelor and bachelorette parties…_

Maternity Store

"1, 2, 3…" Brooke said pulling off Peyton's blind fold.

Peyton gasped and noticed they were in a maternity clothing store.

"Brooke…"

"Look they even have some hot mommy undies." Haley pointed out.

This was not where Peyton wanted to be.

"Thanks… guys…." Peyton stuttered.

_Meanwhile…_

Bobcats Game

The guys surprised Lucas by taking him to a Bobcats game for his last night out as a single man.

"Surprise!" Nathan yelled as they pulled into the stadium parking lot along with Tim, Skills, Jake, and Mouth.

"I've never been to a game like this before." Mouth said excitedly.

"Don't forget what this night it all about." Nathan reminded.

"Of course it's about picking up some hot cheerleaders." Skills joked.

"I don't think Bevin would like that very much man." Lucas said.

"Luke, he was just kidding." Nathan said.

"Way to get my hopes up." Tim said.

The guys laughed and proceeded into the stadium to view the Bobcats game.

Maternity Store

"So how many months do you have left to go?" Bevin asked putting a hand on Peyton's stomach.

"About six and half months to go." Peyton said.

"I'm not that far along…" Peyton added.

All the girls took turns buying maternity wear for Peyton.

"You guys really shouldn't have…" Peyton said.

This was not Peyton's ideal Bachelorette party. Her idea of a good party was going to a Fall Out Boy concert. But this would have to do.

Bobcats Game

Halftime.

"So have you picked out any names for the baby yet?" Jake asked.

"If it's a boy we thought of naming him after Keith." Lucas announced.

"What if it's a girl?" Tim asked.

"If it's a girl Peyton wanted to name her Elle after her birth mom."

The guys couldn't help but to awe at the names the couple had picked out for the baby.

"Giving the baby a name makes it seem so real now." Lucas said.

"That's what having a kid does to you." Nathan said.

"When do you find out the sex of the baby?" Mouth asked.

"In about three months." Lucas answered Mouth's question.

"That's great!" Skills said.

"So have you and Bevin talked about marriage or anything yet?" Nathan asked.

"A little. We defiantly want to get married but we want to wait until after college."

"That's reasonable." Mouth said.

"What about you Mouth?" Lucas asked.

"Me? Naw." Mouth said modestly.

"I'm not ready for that yet." Mouth continued.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah Mouth, what about Rachel?" Skills asked.

"Rachel and are just kinda sleeping together, it's not really a relationship." Mouth admitted.

"At least you're getting some action." Lucas said referring to his pregnant wife-to-be.

"Don't worry Luke once the baby is born I'm sure you guys will-" Nathan stopped mid sentence.

_BEEP_

The buzzer sounding that halftime was over went off and the guys went about watching the game again.

Lucas and Peyton's Apartment

_Later…_

Peyton went home early and used stomach pains as an excuse to leave her own Bachelorette party.

Lucas stumbled into the apartment trying not to wake Peyton.

He entered the room and saw Peyton sleeping. He laid down next to her and fell asleep.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter… chapter fifteen will be the wedding…**_


	15. Chapter 15

**-CHAPTER FIFTEEN-**

The Beginning of the End

Lucas and Peyton's Apartment

It was hectic the morning of the wedding. So much to do so little time.

The guys helped Lucas get ready and the girls helped Peyton.

_Later that day…_

The Church (Guys side)

"Luke quit shaking man. Everything is going to be just fine." Nathan reinsured while straightening Lucas's bow tie.

"I don't know why I'm so jittery." Lucas said confused.

"It's just nerves, but they'll past. All you have to remember to say is I do." Nathan said.

Lucas repeated "I do" over and over again in his head until he became more confident.

The Church (The girls side)

All the girls were helping Peyton get into her beautiful new pinky white wedding dress.

"You look beautiful." Brooke said with a few tears in her eyes.

"Are you ready for this?" Brooke asked her best friend.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Peyton said with a smile.

The Church

Lucas stepped over to the alter with his best man, Nathan and his grooms men. Which consisted of: Skills, Mouth, and Jake.

The song, "My Immortal" played as the brides maids marched down the isle.

Brides maids: Haley, Rachel, and Bevin.

Followed by the maid of honor: Brooke.

They all lined up in there rightful positions at the wedding alter.

Everyone rose as the wedding march played and the white double doors opened to reveal Peyton, the blushing bride led by her father down the isle.

Everyone starred in amazement.

_She's beautiful. Lucas thought to himself which caused him to smile. I can't believe I'm marrying the beautiful woman, I don't deserve her. Now Lucas, don't think stuff like that just concentrate. "I do."_

The wedding march stopped playing when Peyton and her Father stopped at the alter.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked.

"I do." Peyton's father said giving Peyton a kiss on the cheek.

Peyton and Lucas joined hands.

Lucas starred at Peyton and mouthed the words "I love you."

Peyton blushed as the priest continued with the ceremony.

"Do you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, take Lucas James Scott to be your husband?"

"I do." Peyton said confidently.

"And do you Lucas James Scott take Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer to be your wife?"

"I do." Lucas remembered.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Peyton and Lucas giggled. Then Lucas engaged his new wife in a heavy passionate kiss.

The crowd cheered.

"May I introduce for the first time to… Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott." The priest said.

The crowd cheered again as the newly weds left the church to their reception.

The Reception

The guests roared with delight as Peyton and Lucas entered the reception tent.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott." The D.J. announced.

The song "You and Me" by Lifehouse preformed by their best friend Hailey James Scott played as the couple shared their first dance.

The reception went on with cake, dances, etc.

_Later… the toasts…_

The sound of clicking glass caught the attention of all the guests and everyone went quiet.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Nathan asked.

"I've known Lucas for the last 2 years of my life. As an enemy, as a friend, but most of all as a brother. We started out on a rocky start but I owe a lot to my older brother. Lucas gave the speech at both of my weddings and now it's my turn. Lucas, my brother, I love you man, and wish both you and Peyton the best, and hope that you guys have a good marriage just like Hailey and I."

The crowd cheered and cried.

Now it was Brookes turn…

"I've known P. Sawyer, now Mrs. P. Sawyer Scott for practically my whole life. This past year we've been through a lot together. This is just one of the many things. We actually fought over Lucas this year. I never thought he would end up with Peyton, but I'm sure glad he did. He couldn't have picked a better girl. I love you P. Sawyer. Best wishes to both of you."

The reception roared on.

The couple left the reception to their honeymoon in Chicago.

Peyton didn't have a choice. Lucas wasn't going to be on a honeymoon without being able to make love to his wife.

(You know what happens.)

_**Sorry. I didn't aliberate on the last part I'm not good at writing sex scenes. So just imagine it I guess. I hope you liked that chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. The middle names of Lucas and Peyton I made up so don't think that those are there real middle names cause I have no idea what they really are. Well leave comments. I'll try and have the next chapter for you as soon as I can. **_


	16. Chapter 16

**-CHAPTER SIXTEEN-**

The Beginning of the End

Tree Hill Airport

"I can't wait to get home." Lucas said with his arm around his wife.

"Me to. I love you my husband." Peyton kissed Lucas.

"I love you my wife." Lucas replied and returned the kiss.

Lucas and Peyton's Apartment

Lucas picked his 4 month pregnant wife and carried her into their two bedroom apartment.

"Welcome home my beautiful wife." Lucas kissed his wife.

"I start work tomorrow." Lucas said excitedly.

"I know. The new assistant coach at Tree Hill High, just remember your married now don't pick up any stray cheerleaders." Peyton warned her husband.

"You're the only stray cheerleader I would pick up."

"You're so corny." Peyton cracked up.

"Is it working?" Lucas asked.

"What do you think?"

Lucas smiled and carried his wife to the bedroom.

_The next day…_

A loud knock came at the door.

Lucas carefully maneuvered himself around Peyton's sleeping silhouette trying not to wake her.

"Nate? What are you doing here?"

Nathan smiled and shook his head.

"We have work this morning. It's the first day."

"How could I have forgotten?" Lucas asked.

"Luke you can't remember anything can you?" Nathan asked.

"Not really I guess."

"Well get ready, we have to leave in 5 minutes."

"Okay. I'll be back. Make yourself at home."

Peyton walked through the apartment with her bra and undies on and went into the living room not knowing who she'd bump into.

"Well good morning Peyton." Nathan said looking down from the sports section.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Peyton screamed covering up her half naked body.

"CRAP! What are you doing here?!" Peyton yelled at Nathan.

"Okay. Let's go." Lucas said walking into a whole mess of trouble.

"What's going on here?" Lucas asked confused.

"Nothing bro lets go." Nathan said coaxing Lucas toward the door.

"I gotta go. I'll be back later. I'll call you and check on you later." Lucas said kissing Peyton goodbye.

"Oh Luke!" Peyton called out.

Lucas turned around.

"Don't forget I have a Drs. Appointment at four." Peyton reminded.

"I'll be there!" Lucas reinsured.

Tree Hill High School

"Okay let's do some lay-ups guys. Make 10 lay-ups in a row then pass the ball to the guy next to you. Start at the sound of my whistle… 3-2-1…" Nathan said blowing his whistle.

"Dude you better go it's almost 3:30." Nathan reminded.

"Okay. I'll see ya later Luke." Nathan said waving goodbye to Lucas.

"Come on guys keep it up!" Nathan shouted at the team.

Tree Hill Hospital

"Peyton Sawyer-Scott." Lucas asked the nurse.

"Room 4." The nurse replied showing Lucas to the room.

Lucas got to the room just in time.

"Glad the father could make it." The Dr. said.

"Sorry I'm late got caught up at work." Lucas apologized kissing Peyton on the forehead.

"Are you guys ready to find out the sex of your baby?"

The couple nodded their heads.

"Well it looks like you are going to have a baby…"


	17. Chapter 17

**-CHAPTER SEVENTEEN-**

The Beginning of the End

Tree Hill Hospital

"Well it looks like you are going to have a baby boy." The Dr. said with a smile.

Lucas pulled Peyton into a settle hug as she started to cry.

"I'll leave you two to finish up year, here's the sonogram of your beautiful baby boy, congratulations mom and dad." The Dr. finished.

"I can't believe it's a boy!" Lucas said tearing up.

Now that they know the sex of the baby it makes things seem so real now.

Peyton got dressed and they left to Babies-R-Us.

Babies-R-Us

"Peyton we can't buy everything that's blue in the store." Lucas said with a pile of blue things in his hands, he could hardly see over his head the stack was so high.

But Peyton didn't care.

"I have to call Brooke and tell her the great news." Peyton said pulling out her phone to call Brooke, the godmother of her child. This would be Brooke's second godchild.

"Brooke! It's a boy!" Peyton shouted into the phone.

"Oh my gosh. That's great! I'm going to have another godson." Brooke screamed with excitement.

Peyton went back to shopping for the baby after that short conversation.

Lucas called Nathan and Hailey to tell them the good news they took it just as well as Brooke did.

_5 months later…_

Lucas and Peyton's Apartment

"Baby, Brooke is coming into town today, she wants to through me a baby shower, isn't that nice?" Peyton said in fear that she has become one of those icky old married couples.

"Do we need to pick her up at the airport?" Lucas asked from the kitchen.

"No. She's renting a car. I'm just telling you in advanced." Peyton reminded.

"Honey, I have to go. I won't be back till late cause we have a game tonight. I love you, bye." He kissed Peyton on the forehead.

"I love you too. Bye." Lucas said kissing Peyton's fully grown stomach.

Peyton smiled and kissed her husband and then he left.

_A few hours later…_

_Knock. Knock._

Peyton got up and waddled towards the door.

"Brooke!" Peyton hugged her best friend.

"How's my favorite mother to be?"

"Pregnant." Peyton said while gesturing to her hot pregnant body.

"I can see that." Brooke said nodding.

"Well I made you some more maternity clothes." Brooke said pulling in her suitcases.

"Brooke you're only staying here for two weeks until my due date. What all did you bring?"

"Everything…"

"Everything?" Peyton said confused.

"I'm moving back to Tree Hill. I'm starting up my own business here!" Brooke announced.

"Oh my gosh. That's great!" Peyton said pulling her best friend into an un-breakable hug.

"Now lets plan you that baby shower." Brooke said with that weird glare in her eye.

Brooke didn't care what kind of party it was, she just loves parties.

"Oh, did I mention this shower will be a no boys allowed thing." Brooke added.

"Oh, I like the sound of that!" Peyton said holding her stomach.

Peyton felt the baby move and jumped.

"What is it?" Brooke asked concerened.

"He kicked." Peyton laughed.

"It tickles, here feel…"

Brooke put her hand on Peyton's stomach to feel the baby kick.

"He's going to be a soccer player." Brooke said.

Peyton giggled and showing Brooke to where she'd be sleeping for now.

After that, she showed Brooke the nursery.

"Oh it's beautiful Peyton. You are such a good painter." Brooke said.

"Hey, maybe after you, Lucas, and the baby get settled you can become an art teacher." Brooke suggested.

"I don't know Brooke. Maybe I'll just end up being a stay at home mom." Peyton said unsurely.

"Well you could work at Tree Hill High with Lucas. You guys will be close together."

Well Peyton pondered Brooke's suggestion the phone rang.

Peyton picked up the phone.

"Hello, may I speak to Lucas Scott please." The voice from the other side of the phone said.

"I'm sorry he isn't here. But I'm his wife." Peyton said to the voice.

"Can you tell him that his mother has just had a heart attack, and is being treated at Tree Hill Hospital, thank you." The voice said then hung up.

Peyton hung up the phone and looked at Brooke with a blank stare not saying a word.


	18. Chapter 18 Part I

**-CHAPTER EIGHTEEN PART I-**

The Beginning of the End

Lucas and Peyton's Apartment

"Hello, may I speak to Lucas Scott please." The voice from the other side of the phone said.

"I'm sorry he isn't here. But I'm his wife." Peyton said to the voice.

"Can you tell him that his mother has just had a heart attack, and is being treated at Tree Hill Hospital, thank you." The voice said then hung up.

Peyton hung up the phone and looked at Brooke with a blank stare not saying a word.

"Peyton, what's wrong?" Brooke said confused.

No answer.

"Peyton, are you okay? You don't look good." Brooke said concerned.

Peyton's eyes flew to the back of her head as the rest of her collapsed to the floor.

"Peyton!" Brooke screamed rushing over to her friend.

"Peyton! Peyton! Peyton!" Brooke kept screaming.

Her screaming was interrupted by the sound of the front door open.

"Hey, I'm home!" Lucas called from the front door.

"Lucas!" Brooke screamed from the other room.

Lucas came rushing in to the living room and knelt down beside Brooke and Peyton.

"What the hell happened?" Lucas asked trying to gain some control over himself and Brooke who had just began to start crying.

No answer.

"Brooke!" Lucas screamed at her in panic.

"She just got off the phone and she fainted." Brooke said crying.

"Brooke, call 9-1-1!" Lucas screamed at her.

Brooke did what she was instructed to do.

Tree Hill Hospital

Brooke road with Peyton in the ambulance as Lucas followed the ambulance in his car.

Lucas ran into the hospital and to the front desk.

"Name?" The irritated nurse asked.

"Lucas Scott my—" Lucas said.

"Oh yes. You're mother is in room 311." The nurse said.

"My mother?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. Didn't you know? You should have received a phone call earlier today. Did you not get the phone call?" The nurse asked.

"I think I did. But my pregnant wife was just admitted to the hospital a few moments ago." Lucas said franticly.

"Oh… yes. Ummm… Peyton Sawyer-Scott?" The nurse asked.

"Yes. Yes. That's her." Lucas answered.

"She's in room 315." The nurse said.

With that information Lucas took off running to tend to his wife and mother.

Lucas entered his mother's hospital room.

"What happened to my mom?" Lucas asked the Dr.

"She had a heart attack earlier." The Dr. said checking his clip board.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lucas asked out of breath.

"She's going to live." The Dr. said.

"Thank god. Do you mind if I go check on my wife?" Lucas asked the Dr.

"Sure go on ahead." The Dr. said dismissing Lucas to go look after Peyton.

Lucas ran down the hall way to room 315.

"Is this your sister?" The Dr. asked.

"No. My wife." Lucas said.

"Oh sorry. Your wife collapsed due to stress on the baby. She's going into premature labor. We have to deliver soon if were going to save your wife and the baby." The Dr. said.

Lucas looked over at Brooke who was holding Peyton's hand and crying.

**Too be continued…**


	19. Chapter 18 Part II

**-CHAPTER EIGHTEEN PART II-**

The Beginning of the End

Tree Hill Hospital

"I'll be right back. And when I return we'll wait a little while and if she doesn't wake up then we'll have to do an emergency c-section." The Dr. explained.

Lucas waited for the Dr. to leave the room to go over to hold his wife's hand and started crying, shielding his eyes so Brooke wouldn't see. Brooke came over to Lucas and hugged him to show her support.

"It's going to be okay Lucas." Brooke said patting him on the back and trying to be strong for him.

"Brooke you don't have to-"

"But I want to." Brooke interrupted.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked whipping the lingering tears from his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor?" Lucas asked.

"Anything."

"Can you call Hailey and Nathan?"

"Sure."

Brooke exited the room to call Hailey and Nathan.

While Brooke was out Lucas took the opportunity to talk to an unconscious Peyton.

"Peyton? You have to wake up. You have to deliver our son. Please wake up." Lucas kept repeating that has tears ran down his face. The emotion was hard to bare.

Brooke walked back into the room.

"Hailey and Nathan are on their way." Brooke said.

"Brooke?"

"Huh?"

"Thanks." 

"For what?"

"For being here with Peyton and I."

"Anytime."

Lucas nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Lucas Scott?" The Dr. asked while coming back into the room.

"Your wife isn't showing any signs of waking up right now. So were going to go ahead and prep for a c-section."

Lucas nodded.

The Dr. left.

Lucas was with Peyton and he held her and kissed her as if he was never going to see her ever again.

_Come on Peyton you have to wake up. Were supposed to be a family. Please wake up. _

Lucas leaned over and whispered into Peyton's ear, "If you can hear me wiggle a finger, just one finger."

Lucas lingered for awhile. There was no movement.

All of a sudden Peyton's eyes fluttered open a bit.


	20. Chapter 19

**-CHAPTER NINETEEN-**

The Beginning of the End

Lucas was with Peyton and he held her and kissed her as if he was never going to see her ever again.

_Come on Peyton you have to wake up. Were supposed to be a family. Please wake up. _

Lucas leaned over and whispered into Peyton's ear, "If you can hear me wiggle a finger, just one finger."

Lucas lingered for awhile. There was no movement.

All of a sudden Peyton's eyes fluttered open a bit.

Tree Hill Hospital

"Are you ready for the c-section?" The Dr. asked coming into the room.

"No. But it has to be done." Lucas said without hope.

"Okay we'll need-"

"Luke?" A shaky Peyton asked.

"What's going on?" Peyton asked meekly.

"Wait- your mom-"

"Shhh… she's okay." Lucas whispered to Peyton to calm her down.

"Well it's a miracle if I ever saw one." The Dr. sighed.

"I will call in your OBGYN." The Dr. said leaving the room.

"Lucas?" Peyton said squeezing Lucas's hand.

"I'm right here." Lucas said holding Peyton's hand and kissing her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

Brooke walked into the room.

"Luke, Nathan and Haley are he-"

"Peyt, your awake." Brooke rushed over to Peyton.

Just then the OBGYN walked in.

"Hello Scotts." The Dr. said.

"Hello Dr. Ryan." Lucas and Peyton said in unison.

"Are we ready to deliver?" Dr. Ryan asked.

"I think we are." Lucas answered for Peyton.

"We'll lets get you into the delivery room. Were going to do this by c-section because we have to get this baby out now." Dr. Ryan explained.

They moved Peyton into the delivery room.

_25 minutes later…_

Lucas came out of the delivery room.

"It's a boy!" Lucas announced to everyone.

There were smiles all around the room. And hugs all around.

Lucas went back into the room.

Then again Lucas came back out holding his brand new son.

"I would like to introduce you to Keith Damon Scott-Sawyer."

Everyone gathered around the baby taking turns holding the sweet new born baby boy.

"Oh, Luke he looks just like you." Haley told Lucas and then hugged him.

"Ah, I almost forgot, I have to check on my mom, I'll be back." Lucas said running off.

"What about Peyton?" Brooke asked.

"She's probably still under anastetic from the c-section. She won't be up for about another hour." Haley said.

"Oh." Brooke said.

"Mom?" Lucas asked walking into his mother's room.

"Luke." Karen said.

Lucas came to his mother's bed side.

"What happened?" Lucas asked.

"He's escaped."

"Dan escaped from prison." Karen said.


	21. AN1

**-AUTHORS NOTE-**

_Hey guys! It's me, your author. I know I haven't updated this story in the longest time and the truth is I've been busy writing so many other fanfics. And school just started so I just thought I would apologize personally for not updating. Because my main focus has been on my favorite band the Jonas Brothers, I haven't been in the mood to write ONE TREE HILL. And also the fact that I started this before the 5__th__ season aired threw me completely off. The whole thing I set up with Dan makes no sense now. GEEZ. DAMN YOU ONE TREE HILL!! Don't get me wrong I'm still a big fan of One Tree Hill I just haven't been into it. Right now I'm going through the DVD seasons so let's hope I get my mojo back. If you have any suggestions for what I should do let me know!! Thanks for reading…_

_-Your Author_


End file.
